Animal
by soulinBrooklyn
Summary: Peter tiene pesadillas, porque él también tiene que cerrar una puerta.
1. Chapter 1

Derek puede oír sus gruñidos desde el salón, dónde está sentado con Cora dormida sobre sus piernas. En realidad, cualquier persona podría oírle en este momento; sobretodo, cuando los quejidos y lloriqueos empiezan a aumentar de volumen. "¿Se puede saber qué cojones hace?", piensa el mediano de los Hale rodando los ojos, y tomando a su hermana entre sus brazos para llevarla a su dormitorio. Camina escaleras arriba y pasa junto a la puerta de Peter, quien parece haber encontrado la paz en sus sueños, parándose unos cortos segundos que se le hacen eternos. Continua hacia la habitación de la más pequeña, posándola delicadamente entre las mantas, para evitar que se despierte. Cuando, sin previo aviso, un aullido de dolor se hace presente al otro lado del pasillo. Cora ruge, levantándose casi al instante, garras preparadas. Derek le muestra una mirada furtiva, haciendo presentes sus zarpas también, y se dirigen hacia la habitación principal en apenas dos zancadas.

La imagen que encuentran es de lo más chocante, provocando que en sus caras se muestre una clara mueca de confusión extrema. De hecho, Cora podría asegurar que -por un segundo- ha visto la boca de Derek golpear el suelo.

Peter está en la esquina más alejada de la puerta, junto al ventanal. La habitación está casi destruida, y hay plumas surcando el frío aire de la estancia. Las patas de la cama han vencido, haciéndola caer al suelo; y, junto a ésta, una lamparita parpadea sobre el parqué. Hay arañazos en la pared, y también en sus brazos goteando ligeros hilos de sangre que se curan momentáneamente después. El mayor de los Hale tiene la cara enterrada entre sus piernas y brazos, encogido contra la pared, asustado, retorciéndose por un dolor inexistente, temblando y…

- ¿Está llorando? -Murmura Cora con los ojos muy abiertos hacia su hermano.

Sí, exacto. Y la chica cree que no va a poder aguantar las ganas de romper a reír hasta que tenga que morir por falta de aire, pero se ve detenida cuando Derek le da un codazo en el costado y ella tiene que parar para quejarse. Éste se acerca muy lentamente, con paso dubitativo, hacia su tío alzando una ceja a la par. Es entonces cuando observa más detenidamente que huele a miedo y que su corazón va a salírsele del pecho en cuestión de microsegundos. Gira la cabeza hasta Cora y ella se encoje de hombros sin entender qué le pasa. Peter profiere otro gruñido lastimero que les hace pitar los oídos.

- Eh… Peter. -Derek está de cuclillas frente a él, apoyando sus manos sobre las garras de su tío, buscando un punto dónde anclarle para que se relaje-. Peter… ¿Qué…? ¿Peter?

- Y será en serio que es sonámbulo. -Cora se echa a reír estrepitosamente, recibiendo un cojín en su cara como advertencia de que debería de guardar silencio-. ¡Au, Derek!

Su hermano le pide ayuda para alzar a Peter por los brazos y llevarlo a otra habitación para que continúe descansando, puesto que la suya no es la mejor opción, tampoco quieren que sufra un shock cuando se levante. En el camino hasta el último dormitorio, el mayor parece estar un poco calmado, exceptuando el hecho de que las lágrimas continúan brotando de sus ojos sin ningún motivo aparente. Y Cora quiere reír; Derek también, pero él intenta ser un poquito menos cruel. Lo dejan caer sobre la cama, y Peter se arrastra sobre el colchón abrazando la almohada y dándole un ligero mordisco. Sus sobrinos siguen a los pies de la cama, con los brazos cruzados, aún atónitos por ver semejante faceta del que fue un alfa.

- ¿Crees que es de los que muerde la almohada, o de los que sopla a la nuca? -Susurra Cora sin apartar la mirada del colchón.

- Por última vez, Cora. -Resopla dándose la vuelta su hermano-. No es gay.

- No, ni tú tampoco. -Niega sarcásticamente, dejándose arrastrar fuera de la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Se despierta de golpe, incorporando su cuerpo de manera brusca. Su pecho sube y baja con dificultad y violencia, mientras que intenta retomar el aire perdido. Mantiene los ojos muy abiertos bajando su mirada hasta sus manos para comprobar que las garras que afiló en sus sueños ya no están. Sigue temblando de puro terror y ni siquiera recuerda el por qué.

Confundido y con un dolor de cabeza que amenaza con estallar, se levanta de la cama y arrastra sus pies sobre la alfombra hasta alcanzar el baño. Corre la mampara de cristal, que va desde el techo hasta perderse en las losetas del suelo, y se mete bajo el cáñamo de agua fría con la ropa puesta. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que esa no es su habitación. Se gira de espaldas a la pared de mármol, dejándose arrastrar por ésta hasta alcanzar un fino charco de agua. Cierra los ojos y toma aire. Necesita pensar. Necesita recordar cuando empezaron esas pesadillas, cuando dejó de dormir bien por las noches. Necesita recordar cuando dejó de dormir. Al principio, tan sólo era insomnio por un par de días, pero la cosa empeoró cuando llegó a Nueva York. Da un gruñido autoritario para sí mismo, exigiéndose una calma poco estable que parece apoderarse de él por momentos. Ya que, quince minutos bajo el agua fría parecen ser suficientes para terminar con el ansia que le recorre cada centímetro de él. Jamás en su vida ha estado tan confuso, ni se ha sentido tan indefenso.

Se levanta con cuidado de no resbalar y regresa a su dormitorio dejando un camino de agua a su paso; "Ya se secará", piensa para sus adentros. Cierra la puerta tras de sí, y se quita la pesada ropa echándola sobre la cama. Busca algo seco, teniéndose que cerciorar de lo que coge puesto que aún le cuesta -incluso- ver. Baja las escaleras sujetado de la barra de hierro a modo de barandilla y se arrastra por la pared hasta alcanzar la cocina. Derek está allí sentado, a la mesa, alzando la mirada cuando lo ve llegar. Y, antes de que su sobrino abra la boca, éste levanta el dedo índice para pedirle silencio cerrando los ojos unos segundos. Abre el frigorífico con una mueca de dolor, echando un vistazo a la comida de su interior; pero tiene ganas de vomitar. Corre hasta el baño más cercano y se coloca de rodillas junto al váter para dejar vacío su estómago.

- Tenemos que hablar, ¿no crees? -Pregunta Derek desde el marco de la puerta, dando un bocado a la manzana que sujeta su mano.

- ¿Sobre qué…? -Murmura Peter tirando de la cisterna aún sentado sobre el suelo.

- Sobre esto. -El mediano de los Hale hace un movimiento giratorio para dar a entender que quiere saber qué es lo que está sucediendo-. Anoche estuviste una hora rugiendo y aullando. Cuando Cora y yo entramos en tu habitación para ver qué cojones te pasaba, estabas llorando en una esquina. Sonámbulo, Peter. Sonámbulo y llorando. He de reconocer que no sé cómo no me eché a reír. Y, ahora, te despiertas como si tuvieses resaca.

- ¿Podrías hablar un poco más bajo? -Responde en un quejido.

- Aún estás temblando. Y hueles a miedo.

- ¿Dónde está Cora…?

- Le he dicho que vaya a comprar, quería hablar contigo a solas de esto. ¿Por qué?

- Porque quiero que dejes de molestarme con tus gilipolleces. -Peter, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consigue levantarse antes de sentir como se le nubla la vista.

- Deaton debería de verte. -Replica él, agarrando del brazo al mayor antes de que se haga una brecha en la cabeza por caerse contra la pared.

- No pienso volver a ese maldito pueblo de los horrores. -Gruñe deshaciéndose del agarre-. Con esa… manada de lobos hormonados corriendo por sus calles, bosques e instituto.

- Cuando haces las cosas a tu manera, siempre sales perdiendo. -Derek le guiña un ojo, sin terminar de dibujar una sonrisa-. Irás, y no tienes excusa alguna. Cora y yo ya hemos perdido a demasiada gente.

- ¡Oh, Derek! -Lloriquea su tío-. No me hagas vomitar otra vez, ¿quieres?

* * *

Peter no va a reconocer que se ha dejado convencer, porque no ha sido del todo así. Lo ha decidido por sí mismo, y su maleta ha sido la primera estar en la puerta, tras ver lo poco que ha quedado de su habitación. Por lo que no ha necesitado que Cora se agarre de su brazo e intente sacarle el hombro para exigirle que se monte en el maldito coche. Se tumba detrás sin importar que no pueda abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, se coloca unas gafas de sol -las más oscuras que haya podido quitarle a Derek-, y cierra los ojos. Necesita dormir un poco, aún tiene temblores y empieza a pensar que va a morirse de verdad.

- ¿Puedo poner la radio? -Cora rompe el silencio, cuando ya está anocheciendo y han cruzado casi la mitad del país.

- Oye, Cora. -Replica Derek de malas formas, mirándola de reojo. A ella y a su cara de desagrado. Él suspira y encoje los hombros unos instantes-. Peter está realmente jodido, ¿vale? -Su voz va disminuyendo para evitar despertarlo por cuarta vez desde que dejaron Nueva York-. Y ya has visto como se pone cada vez que se desvela. Sé que esto es una mierda, y que es un viaje muy largo, pero no. No puedes poner la radio.

- Con un "no", hubiese sido suficiente, Derek. No hace falta que me cuentes tu vida. -Rueda los ojos, apoyando la frente contra el cristal de la ventanilla.

Cora no está preocupada, cree saber qué es lo que le pasa a su tío; bueno, las mujeres tienen ese sexto sentido, ¿no? Se cruza de brazos y sube las piernas sobre el asiento. Se gira un poco hacia los asientos traseros para observar a Peter dormir, tranquila y plácidamente. Le parece demasiado increíble, aunque ya no está segura de cómo puede llegar a comportarse ese hombre. Con una mano, le coloca bien la manta que le cubre provocando que se mueva levemente para acomodarse a lo largo de los asientos.

Derek mira a su hermana, y sonríe muy levemente. Aunque no lo parezca, ella quiere a Peter; al fin y al cabo, es su familia. Y a pesar de que no entiende los motivos que lo llevaron a actuar de cierta manera en su pasado, sabe que está cambiando y que esto solo es el comienzo.


End file.
